Alice
by Reiko Dark Angel
Summary: Soy Alice Liddell y yo...no recuerdo nada sobre mi misma, no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida antes de los 10 años, accidentalmente aterricé en este mundo, el País de las Maravillas, el cual está en un gran peligro, ahora tengo que salvar a todo el mundo aqui, pero para hacerlo primero debo salvarme a mi misma y buscar lo que he perdido...


**Sí, yo aqui otra vez con nuevo fanfic! (tal vez debería concentrarme en terminar sólo uno a la vez, ahora tengo más trabajo ¬3¬) Bueno aqui mi propia versión de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Dios, Lewis Carroll es un genio! *-*, bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, ya saben la dinámica si les gusta continuo, que lo disfruten, Reiko-chan los hama!**

* * *

**Su Nombre es Alice**

"Corro descalza sobre la fría nieve, no sé a dónde voy, ni en dónde me encuentro, sólo sé que tengo que escapar, rápido, me falta el aire, ya no puedo seguir, me duelen las piernas, siento que en cualquier momento voy a desmayarme, mis ropas rasgadas cubiertas por el rojo, rojo, con un olor a metal y óxido, es sangre, ahora estoy cayendo en el vacío, aterrizo, estoy sola, está oscuro, tengo frío y miedo, no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no me responde, un dolor agonizante se instala en mi pecho y en todo mi cuerpo. Es como si miles de cuchillas atravesaran mi corazón mientras agujas se encajan en todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza arde, , ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué me sucede esto?, no entiendo nada, ¿qué está pasándome?, pido a gritos que alguien me ayude, pero la voz no me sale, vuelvo a intentarlo, nadie me escucha, estoy tan asustada, que alguien me ayude, por favor, por favor, trato de recordar porque estaba huyendo pero mi cabeza duele con solo intentarlo, ¡por favor ayudenme!".

_Despierta Alice, despierta._

"¿Qué?, es una voz, está…llamándome, pero…"

_Despierta Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice._

"Continúa, dice mi nombre, pero ¿quién es?, ¿quién?, ¿por qué me llama?, ¿por qué?, ¿quién eres?"

_Despierta, despierta, despierta…- _"La voz…se apaga…se va, por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, ayúdame, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!"

—¡Alice, Alice, vamos Alice, despierta!— llamó alguien, abrí los ojos de golpe.

—¿Huh?_, _¿Qué?— desperté confundida —Lottie, eres tú— Lottie, mi hermana menor, no somos realmente hermanas pero es como si lo fuéramos.

—¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó preocupada.

—Yo…tuve ese sueño otra vez— le dije sentándome en la cama.

—Oh Alice- me miró con tristeza— Lo siento mucho, quisiera hacer algo para alejar esas horribles pesadillas de tu mente, cómo tu hacías conmigo.

—Lottie, no te preocupes, estoy bien, no es más que un sueño— le dije acariciando su mejilla, me sonrió y se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo, bueno, ahora anímate, te espera una gran sorpresa abajo, hoy es un día muy especial, es tu cumpleaños número diecinueve, arréglate rápido- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

—Diecinueve, tsk, es sólo otro absurdo día, otro día que en el que no recuerdo nada- susurré apoyando mi frente en el cristal frío del gran ventanal que llevaba al balcón de mi habitación.

_/__**Flashback**__/_

Fue una noche nevada, fría, oscura, el cielo se veía oscuro y sombrío, podía sentir mi cuerpo tan frío como el hielo, abrí los ojos, sin recordar nada, sin saber que me había pasado, sin saber quien era o de dónde venía, lo único que recordaba era una cosa, Alice, mi nombre…Alice, toda mi ropa estaba manchada, teñida de un rojo brillante, sangre, estaba confundida, asustada, pérdida, y además, herida, mis recuerdos se habían ido, al igual que mi vida, pero no estaba sola, había una niña y una mujer ahí.

—Charlotte, ve a traer a tu padre, rápido— dijo la mujer, se dio cuenta de que había despertado —Pequeña, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te paso?— trató de hablar conmigo, sin embargo, yo no respondía.

La niña volvió con un hombre, parecía ser su padre, estaba asombrado, y yo, seguía sin entender como había terminado ahí, me llevaron dentro de su gran mansión, una de las mucamas me llevó a una habitación, me ayudaron a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa, luego baje con ellos de nuevo, pero la niña ya no estaba con ellos.

—Hola querida, siéntate— dijo la mujer con voz dulce indicándome que me sentara a su lado.

Asentí y caminé en dirección a la amable mujer, sus ojos mostraban una inmensa bondad, sentí que podía estar segura, así que me senté a su lado, en un sillón rojo de terciopelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó.

—A…A…Alice— tartamudee, al menos podía recordar como hablar.

—¿Cómo terminaste aquí?— preguntó el hombre.

—N-n-n-no s-s-sé— respondí.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres?— volvió a preguntar la mujer.

—N-n-no sé— volví a responder.

—¿Estás sola?— preguntó el hombre de nuevo.

—No sé— respondí con voz débil.

—Bueno, debes recordar algo, al menos dinos cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí— insistió, pero yo no podía responder, me sentía débil, cansada, mi cuerpo era una pesada carga, sentía, que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, y eso pasó, porqué en un instante fue imposible frenar el gran agotamiento que sentía, caí sobre el regazo de la mujer, rendida y sin más fuerzas, aun así, podía escuchar todo lo que decían, lejanamente, pero lo escuchaba.

—Arthur, creo que esta muy cansada, ¿no crees…que deberíamos dejar que descanse un poco?— dijo la amable mujer, colocando una mano sobre mi frente.

—Victoria, no sabemos nada sobre ella, no sabemos ni quién es ni de dónde viene, es una completa desconocida, no podemos confiar en una persona que de repente aparece desmayada en nuestro jardín, bajo la nieve, sobre un charco de sangre, al menos…yo no puedo.

—Lo sé, sé que es una desconocida, pero, sólo mírala, es como un ángel, tan indefensa y vulnerable, un ángel caído, cuando la vi, ahí en la nieve, sobre ese charco de sangre, miré sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules, como dos grandes zafiros, vi miedo, vi confusión y vi…una profunda tristeza, no puedo dejarla sola, no quiero dejarla sola.

—Victoria yo…

—Arthur, es sólo una niña, debe tener la misma edad de Charlotte, diez u once años cuando mucho, ¿en verdad quieres dejar a una niña que no recuerda nada sola?, piénsalo, si fuera Charlotte, ¿lo harías?

—Pero…

—¡¿Lo harías?!

—Por supuesto que no, jamás la dejaría sola, es mi hija— dijo el hombre con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

—Entonces…

—Creo que tienes razón, está bien, ella puede quedarse aquí, la adoptaremos y cuidaremos como nuestra propia hija y le enseñaremos todo lo que debe saber.

—Gracias— pude escuchar, como se formaba una sonrisa en el bello rostro de aquella mujer, de la mujer que me había salvado.

Desperté, miré a mí alrededor y vi que estaba en una habitación con un gran balcón, el ropero era inmenso y un espejo grande, con un tocador que combinaba a la perfección, todo era elegante y muy bonito, la cama en la que había dormido era muy cómoda, recordé lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, así que me levanté de un salto de la cama y salí de la habitación como un rayo, bajé las escaleras rápidamente y me encontré con las personas que me habían salvado; estaban desayunando en un comedor gigante.

—Alice, despertaste, ¡que alegría!, vamos, siéntate con nosotros, tu desayuno vendrá en un instante- dijo la mujer.

Dudé un poco, pero al fin me atreví a sentarme al lado de la niña que había visto antes, ella me sonrió cuando vio que me senté a su lado, ella era exactamente igual que su madre, tenía el cabello corto hasta sus pequeños hombros, su cabello era liso y castaño claro y tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel.

—Alice, sé que puede ser extraño ya que todos somos unos desconocidos para ti, pero de ahora en adelante quisiera que vivieras con nosotros, te cuidaremos y te daremos toda nuestra protección, también nos encargaremos de darte una buena educación- dijo el hombre, asentí.

—Pero creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos, yo soy Victoria Liddel y él es mi esposo, Arthur, y claro nuestra hija, Charlotte, así que de ahora en adelante, serás un miembro más de la familia Liddel- dijo Victoria sonriente.

—Alice…Liddel— susurré para mí misma.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó Victoria.

—M-m-m-me…gu-gus-ta— dije con un torpe tartamudeo.

Desde ese día, los Liddel me adoptaron como su hija, aprendí muchas cosas desde ese día, tomé clases de geografía, español, biología, matemáticas, historia, entre otras más, Charlotte me ayudaba en varias ocaciones, y también tomé lecciones de piano, a los Liddel les impresionó mi facilidad para aprender, ellos fueron muy amables conmigo, así que quise expresarles mi gratitud dando lo mejor de mí, pero también me sentía sola, una parte de mí me decía que no era suficiente, estaba triste, desde ese día en el que me encontraron en su jardín herida, había perdido una parte de mí, había perdido mis recuerdos sobre mi vida pasada, sentía…un vacío en mi interior, aunque siempre me me sentía triste Charlotte estaba ahí para mí, de vez en cuando salíamos a jugar en el jardín y en el bosque que había frente a la gran mansión, ella era un gran apoyo, entendía mi silencio y no me presionaba para hablar cuando no quería, cuando había noches de tormenta yo cuidaba de ella, le cantaba una canción que, a pesar de no recordar de dónde la había aprendido, hacía que se calmara, nos volvimos muy unidas, aunque seguía sintiendo ese gran vacío en mi corazón.

_/__**Fin del flashback**__/_

_Toc, toc, toc,_ sonó el golpeteo en la puerta, que me sacó de mis recuerdos.

—¡Adelante!— exclamé, era Victoria.

—Hola Alice.

—Hola Victoria.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme Victoria y comenzarás a llamarme mamá?— me dijo, a ella no le gustaba mucho que yo la llamara así.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—Mírate Alice, cuanto has crecido, y pensar que fue ayer cuando solo eras una niña de diez años— dijo, hice un gesto de dolor, cada vez que recordaba eso sentía un dolor aplastante en mi pecho, algo que me impedía respirar —Lo siento, no quise revivir viejas memorias— se disculpó, Victoria sabía que no me gustaba mucho hablar del tema —Te estaremos esperando allá abajo, así que no tardes— se despidió saliendo por la puerta dedicándome una sonrisa.

—Cumpleaños— suspiré.

Me arreglé rápidamente, ya que se suponía que este día era "muy importante para mí", me puse un nuevo vestido que Victoria me había regalado como presente para usarlo en éste día tan especial. Así que salí al pasillo para bajar a las escaleras, cuando de repente me llevé una gran sorpresa, bueno, no fue tan grande, ni tampoco tan grata como otros esperarían.

—¡SORPRESA!— gritó una multitud de gente —¡FELICIDADES, ALICE!

—Wow, gracias, gracias, esto es…wow— dije apenada y sin mucha emoción.

—Sabíamos que te quedarías sin habla— dijo Victoria —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alice!— dijo emocionada dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Alice, ¿podemos hablar?— me preguntó Lottie.

—Claro— contesté, regresamos a la habitación.

—Lo siento, yo…le dije que no hiciera esto, pero ya sabes como es mamá, jamás me escucha, en verdad…lo lamento— dijo disculpándose.

—Lottie, no tienes nada de que disculparte, en serio no me molesta.

—Alice, tú odias éstas cosas, siempre lo has hecho, bueno, desde que te conozco.

—No es ningún problema, yo puedo con esto, no te preocupes por mí, además esto fue hecho para mí, creo que al menos debería disfrutarlo, o tratar de hacerlo, estaré bien, así que vamos abajo.

—Está bien— estaba a punto de tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta cuando…—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alice!— dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, Lottie.

Volvimos a la fiesta, había personas que yo ya conocía desde que empecé a vivir aquí, y otras a las que no había visto nunca, Victoria me presentó con los hijos de algunos de sus amigos, la familia Liddel es una familia, tienen muchos amigos y socios.

—Alice, ella es la hija de los Periwinke, Lucie— nos presentó.

—Es un placer conocerla señorita Alice, le deseo mis mas sinceras felicitaciones, debe ser un día muy especial para usted— dijo la chica de apenas unos catorce años, haciendo una reverencia y hablando de una manera muy sofisticada, se sentía incomodo que las personas hicieran eso cada vez que me veían.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Lucie, encantada de conocerte, espero que la pases muy bien, quiero que todos aquí se sientan como en casa— le dije con una sonrisa.

Me presente ante varias personas más, no era buena mintiendo, pero fingir que la paso bien en una fiesta o evento era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada ser educada y reir o dedicar sonrisas falsas era algo que sabía hacer bien, aceptaba algunas invitaciones de baile y al terminar regalaba una cortes reverencia hacia el caballero con el que bailaba, de repente vi a Lotti acercarse a mí, me disculpé de un chico con el que conversaba animadamente -conversación a la que no estaba poniendo atención del todo- y me dirigí hacia mi hermana de un año menor que yo.

—Tu…estás…haciéndolo muy bien— dijo asombrada.

—No me agradan mucho las fiestas, en realidad, no me agradan en nada, pero Victoria lo preparó con mucho amor para mí, no sería justo si me viera no disfrutarla, al menos debería demostrarle mi gratitud comportandome como tal.

—Eso me alegra.

"_Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice"_ algo me distrajo, ¿Mmm?, alguien está…llamándome, otra vez.

—¿Qué te pasa Alice?— preguntó Lotti, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi pequeña distracción.

—¿Ah?, ¿Qué?, no, nada, no es nada, je, je, je— le dije nerviosamente.

—Está bien.

"_Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice", _la voz seguía, no sé por qué, pero medió un repentino dolor de cabeza, sentía, que tenía que seguir a esa voz, que tenía que ir hacia ella.

—Lo siento Lottie, tendré que dejarte por un segundo, volveré en seguida— le dije.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, abrí la pesada y gran puerta de madera pulida, esa puerta era hermosa, no sé por que razón, pero esa puerta siempre me gusto, desde que llegué aquí ésta puerta fue muy fascinante, tal vez era los dos grandes dragones que escupían fuego desde las esquinas, salí al amplio jardín de la gran mansión, la gran fuente en el centro de aquel maravilloso jardín y los rosales le daban un toque elegante, y el bosque detrás de los rosales con un pequeño lago le daba un toque de fantasía, volteé hacia todos lados, parecía que no había nadie, excepto por un pequeño conejo blanco.

* * *

**Les ha gustado?, Debería continuar? Reviews?  
****Yuki (Inner): Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y ya cállate ¬¬  
****Reiko: TT^TT okay...**


End file.
